


2.pet names

by Amare_pikapika



Series: kaidam- otp 30 day challenge [2]
Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Affection, Attempt at Humor, Bi-Curiosity, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, Developing Relationship, Gaming, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Pet Names, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amare_pikapika/pseuds/Amare_pikapika
Summary: Adam and Kai have been playing video games all day, Kai was going to lose but before he could he said something that made him have a leading chance. but at what costs?
Relationships: Adam/Kai (The Hollow)
Series: kaidam- otp 30 day challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783054
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	2.pet names

**Author's Note:**

> I know i'm posting on the same day but just take it.

Kai's tongue poked out from his lips as he focused smashing buttons and swirling the look key on his controller. Right now, In this very passionate moment, Kai and Adam played a newly released game from the game store. And Kai was not going to lose. Especially after he talked so highly of himself and bragged about how he would win.

"Getting nervous Kai?" Adam teased, he dared look over at the redhead as he gave a small smirk in pride.  
Seeing Kai scowl as his body shrinks, his eyes slanting as he glared at the screen.

"No way! I'm so excited to kick your ass" Kai retreated, his hands cramping slightly as he spammed the same button over and over.  
He squirmed in his spot, both Adam and Kai had been sitting a mere few inches apart. Both seated on Kai's bed. They have been playing since the early morning, somehow each time the game ended, it would be a tie.

Adam snickered, bumping his shoulder with Kai's as he continued to play with a cool Attitude.   
Kai felt his heart lighten when Adam's shoulder touches his own. Over the coarse of when they where in the game, and even now when they are technically still 'there', they had become very affectionate. Which wasn't very odd to them, they where just...good friends?

Kai slipped up while playing as he lost concentration while thinking about a simple shoulder touch.   
He cursed slightly as he fought back with his character.   
It was soon coming to the end of the game, they had a mere 1 minute until it ended and they have been in a tie before Kai slipped up. Now Adam was in the lead and Kai was going bonkers over it.

Kai wasn't going to lose now! What could he do? He didn't necessarily like playing dirty, but it seemed to be an important cause. So with a giant shitty eating grin, Kai fluttered his eyes gently as he looked over at Adam with a burning passion.

11 seconds to go and Kai opened his mouth, slamming more buttons as he called out for Adam   
"Hey, Adam honey...after this can we go for ice cream? You're probably going to need it for when you lose babe."

Adam game play stopped as Kai got the final point, the timer going off as the screen lit up with "player 1 has won!" before they even began to play Kai and Adam fought over which one got to be player 1. Subconsciously being madly in love with Kai, Adam retrieved and let him be player 1.

"..haha! You loser I told you I would win!" Kai teased happily; his words having no blow because it was just fun teasing. But even now, Kai cheered for himself as he even dared to take a photo of the screen o remember it for eternity.

"You didn't just do that," Adam said, his mouth slightly opened as he tried to clue in on what happened. How could he contain straight thoughts when all he was overheard in his head was "honey" and "babe".

"What? You didn't set any rules." Kai said, laughing as he leaned closer to Adam while annoyingly poked at his cheek.

"What's the matter?" Kai teased further, smiling with closed eyes. Adam wasn't oblivious, he and Kai obviously flirted. They both often were affectionate, on both ends so it wasn't like it was crossing anything.

"Nothing... nothing's the matter..." Adam whispered, his hands reaching up as he touched kai's cheek.   
If they both where so affectionate towards each other then it wouldn't really matter if they just kissed right?

"Huh? Adam?" Kai asked, tilting his head as his eyes widened slightly. Adam rolled his eyes, he knew Kai wasn't dumb but sometimes he just really wasn't smart.

"Just shhh..." Adam said, closing his eyes as he leaned foreword as he pressed his lips against   
Kai's.

"Wow! Adam!" Kai stammered, pushing Adams shoulders as he separates himself from him.   
His cheeks were red, which matched with Adams as he clasped his hand over his mouth.

"I'm so sorry!" His voice was muffled, eyes wide with disbelief from the situation.

"It's okay! I'm sorry I wasn't expecting it!" Kai said as he flung his hands out to try and reassure Adam.   
Prying Adams Hands away from his face as Kai looked around awkwardly.

"It's not like...I didn't like it.." he explained to Adam, giving an awkward smile as his eyes met with his.

"...so can I do it again? If that's okay with you!" Adam asked, smiling awkwardly right back at Kai. 

" you're so gay!"

"Kai..oh my god no duh.."


End file.
